Auto cannon
The Auto cannon is a weapon in Just Cause 2. Description Main article: At wikipedia. An "auto cannon" (sometimes also spelled as "autocannon" and "auto-cannon") is an extra large heavy machine gun. It can also be defined as a very small cannon with an automatic reloading system that's capable of rapid fire. Real auto cannons usually have armour piercing or explosive shells. Unlike the Mounted Gun turrets on cars, you don't need to climb into the turret to fire it. It can be fired from the drivers seat. The game doesn't have a single exact type of auto-cannon. The vehicles that have them all have different looking weapons that fire at very different speeds. It's one of the rarest weapons in the game - found in the turrets of the GV-104 Razorback and SV-1007 Stonewall armoured cars; mounted on the G9 Eclipse fighter and on the back of the Tuk Tuk Boom Boom free DLC vehicle. Really the 4-barrel version of the Flak Cannon is also an auto cannon. Anti-aircraft guns like that are older than the term "auto cannon", which is why it makes sense to call them by their original names rather than to cause confusion by renaming older weapons. By rate of fire there are two types of Auto Cannons in the game. One is on GV-104 Razorback and SV-1007 Stonewall armoured cars and the the Tuk Tuk Boom Boom free DLC vehicle. These auto cannons fire slowly, like the single barrel Flak Cannon. The other type are only on the G9 Eclipse. These auto cannons are the most powerful weapons in this game (without any Modifications). They fire the same explosive bullets, but the rate of fire is even faster than the Mounted Guns, nearly as fast as the Miniguns. Performance It's a powerful, explosive and, in most cases, slow firing weapon. It can destroy a helicopter in 1-2 shots and make short work of any other vehicle within a few shots depending on the armour and durability of that vehicle. Most civilian vehicles will only take one shot before the engine starts to emit smoke, while some catch fire and the weakest explode immediately on hit. Compared to other explosive weapons, this bridges the gap between rapid firing weapons and the explosive weapons. This is obvious as the armament for the G9 Eclipse has auto-cannons instead of mounted guns (miniguns) which are seen on the other two jet fighters in game. Almost any destructible object apart from bio fuel shafts and pipelines will be destroyed within 1-3 shots depending on size of the sabotage object. One blast can take out a gas station of any size down which is very impressive. It somewhat negates the need for placing triggered explosive on destructible objects. So using an auto-cannon on a land vehicle is very handy indeed. Makes very short work of a large group of enemies. Even colonels can be eliminated from one blast from it. The auto cannons on the G9 Eclipse are special. They reload much faster than auto cannons on other vehicles. Tips *Make sure not to fire it near you as the explosion is quite large and can potentially kill you. *Aim at your target prior to firing. Most vehicles equipped with this will take a few seconds to reload the cannon which can leave you vulnerable to enemy attacks. *Target the biggest threat first with the weaker vehicles, as their armour won't last long under heavy fire. *Don't take on several armed and mounted vehicles at once on weaker vehicles, as the mounted gun fire can be devastating to them. *Most ground vehicles and even some boats can be destroyed in one shot. Use this method effectively. *Don't waste firing it on small vehicles like the Hamaya GSY650 unless there are no other targets. It wastes a shot and ramming them is a better way of disposing of them. *You can destroy nearly all Sabotage destructible objects in one to roughly 3 shots maximum. This makes it a useful alternative to a helicopter for destroying them when there aren't any helicopters nearby. It also doesn't get targeted by SAM sites when it's on a ground vehicle which makes it even better than a helicopter for completing areas with numerous SAM sites such as Pulau Berapi. *Be aware that even if you are in a GV-104 Razorback, or SV-1007 Stonewall, firing the gun at something very close to the vehicle can kill you, even if the vehicle itself does not blow up. It's advised to fire from a safe distance. Vehicles using them *Agency Hovercraft. *GV-104 Razorback. *Tuk Tuk Boom Boom. *SV-1007 Stonewall. *G9 Eclipse - Has four mounted ones. Trivia *It is not used by any NPCs. In fact, in Head of State, if you are "lucky" enough to have a Panau Military grunt/elite or construction worker follow you in one of these, they will not use the cannon at all. *In real life, the recoil would send the Tuk-Tuk flying backwards. *The weapon doesn't seem to have any recoil force. *The Monster Truck does not have an mounted auto cannon, but when the dual grenades are fired, the sound of an auto cannon can be heard. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons